A New Home
by MyWonkaSenpai
Summary: Summary inside ;) T just in case


**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF...unless you're talking about the DVD version, then I do.**

 ** _Summary: A homeless 6 year old girl is wandering out on the streets trying to look for food. Then a certain chocolatier and his pupil find this girl hurt. What would Willy do? He seems not so kid friendly, but could we be wrong about him? Could he really have the heart to take her in?_**

It was a cold, January day, and 6 year old Trixie was out searching for food. If she had bad luck, by the end of the day, she would have to steal. Trixie's mum and dad died in a tragic car accident, leading her and her sister, Jackie into the streets. Not long after this, Jackie had to steal some food from a corner store. Unfortunately, she got caught, and the police shot her. And she died, leaving her little sister to starve. She didn't even know that her sister died, she thought that Jackie had abandon her.

Trixie had long, wavy blond hair. She wore the same clothes she wore the day her parents died, a purple butterfly hoodie, a pair of black stretch pants, and her twinkle toes shoes. She couldn't find food, so she had to steal from a corner shop to survive. She misses the taste of chocolate, so she decided to take a Wonka bar. And since she was so small, she was able to succeed. She was about as tall as a four year old, due to the lack of eating.

She savored the flavor of her favorite Wonka bar, the fudgemallow delight one. After she ate it, she decided to find a place to hide, because there are some crazy people in town, and this is the time to hide, because they're coming out. She hid in the jungle gym at the park right outside of town. Since she was up high she had a good view of the factory. Ah yes, the factory. She always wanted to go there, and she and her sister tried their best to find one of the golden tickets, but Trixie's sister's friend, Charlie had found it. Sometimes, she wonders if Charlie had won the special prize.

Meanwhile after a hard day of work, Charlie and Wonka decided to take a walk before it gets dark. Their day was stressful. First, one of the machines in the inventing room had gone berserk, then they got covered in chocolate because the pipe in the chocolate room had a meltdown, and the squirrels attacked Charlie because he was down there feeding them, and he accidentally bumped a squirrel out of his place. Good thing Willy was down there to save him. Yes, the two were happy to call it a day.

Trixie almost fell asleep, until she heard a voice. It was near by, and she was scared. She took a peak to see who it was, and she saw a tall man with black hair and a bushy beard. Those were the kind of people that were crazy. Behind him, she seen two others, but they didn't seem to know the man in front of them. In fact, they seemed pretty nice. They looked like they were having a good time. One of them was a kid, that had short brown hair, wore a pair of black jeans, a coat and gloves. The other man seemed a bit off, like he hadn't been outside in a while. He had a pale face, brown hair that seemed to be jaw length, wore a long black coat, and under it was a red Velvet coat, had purple rubber gloves, and a cane filled with nerds.

Trixie knew that one of them was Charlie, and she so happy to see him, that she ran out of her hiding spot to give him a big hug. Charlie was like the brother Trixie and Jackie had never had. As soon as she came down, that man she was afraid of stopped her in her tracks. "Shouldn't you be at home little girl?" the man asked. Trixie couldn't speak, she knew she was done for. The man took out a pocket knife, and it looked like he was gonna kill her. She fell down, knowing that this was the end. She didn't know what to do, but she thought that she should scream for Charlie. She screamed his name, and Charlie thought it sounded familiar. "Is it just me or did-" Willy tried to speak, but Charlie cut him off. "It's Trixie!" Chars exclaimed. Charlie ran to the spot that he heard the scream. Willy followed him, because he didn't want him to get hurt.

When Charlie got there, he saw Trixie, about to get hurt by a random dude. He ran to Trixie, and tried to save her. He failed, and became a victim (or suspect) of death. But Willy wasn't having it. He saw Charlie and the little girl, about to be murdered. He walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. When the looney murderer turned around, the first thing he saw was a fist...in his face! Charlie and Trixie got up, and as Willy took Charlie's arm and ran, Charlie took Trixie's hand and did the same. Charlie and Willy never knew that recently, there have been a few people on the crazy side. Charlie only leaves the factory when he goes to school, and Willy never leaves the factory. After all that, the three made their way to the factory, hoping that nothing like this would ever happen again.

 **A/N: Here it is, a new story from your crazy catcf fan, Abigwafflefan13! I got the name Trixie from when I was watching Problem Child 2. Watch it if you haven't seen it, its on starz. Also, I'm still doing the Wonka and Gracie fic, just got stuck on the 10th chappie.**


End file.
